Keep To The Code
by xSlashable
Summary: Jack is gewond en ze kunnen hem alleen redden door hem bij de rijke mensen in het dorp achter te laten. Hoofdstuk 5 up!
1. Keep To The Code

**Ik wil Anouk alvast bedanken, zonder haar had ik dit hoofdstuk nooit afgeschreven en ze heeft de titel bedacht! Please R&R!

* * *

**

**1) Keep To The Code**

Ze keek uit naar het moment waarop ze Jack eindelijk weer zou zien, hij zou waarschijnlijk dolblij zijn bij het zien van zijn oude vertrouwde Black Pearl. Het was best moeilijk geweest hem achter te laten op de kust, niet wetend wat er in de ochtend als iedereen wakker werd met hem zou gebeuren. Ze hadden geen andere keuze gehad, aangezien het brandwond dat veraade dat hij piraat was niet langer leesbaar was, overwoekerd door een groter litteken. Zelf zijn tatoeage was nier meer zichtbaar. Ze dacht terug aan de vreselijke minuten waarin ze een besluit moesten maken.

"Hier zal hij eveneens sterven, we hebben geen keuze, in de handen van de rijke mensen heeft hij veel meer kans op overleving!" Meneer Gibbs was over Jack's stille figuur neergebogen en duwde langzaam de mouw van zijn rechterarm omhoog.

"Ze zullen hem zo herkennen!" Riep Anne-Maria, die naar het brandwond 'P' keek op de arm van de piraat.

"Niet als we de tekenen eerst onherkenbaar maken." Gibbs keek vastbesloten op, "het is de enige manier!" Anne-Maria knikte langzaam. "Haal brandhout!" Riep hij en meteen volgden een aantal zijn bevel. Zo snel als ze konden maakten ze een vuur aan. "Wie z'n zwaard is bot?" Er werd een zwaard overhandigd en Gibbs hield het in het brandende vuur. Vele ogen waren op Jack gericht geweest.

Mar nu maakte dat niet meer uit, alles was goed gekomen. De mensen van het dorp hadden hem geholpen. Ze mocht niets anders denken. Ze konden er niet achter zijn gekomen dat Jack piraat was, de wond was zoals ze al eerde melde onherkenbaar geworden. In plaats daarvan was het huid op zijn rechter onder arm één grote brandwond geworden. Gibbs had het gloeiend hete zwaard in contact gebracht met de huid van hun captain. Ze had haar hoofd weggedraaid en haar handen over haar oren gelegd toen Jack begon te gillen van de pijn. Her eerste dat hij had gedaan sinds ze hem met moeite van het vijandelijke schip af hadden gesleurd.

Overal om hen heen hoorden ze geschreeuw van mensen, die elkaar voornamelijk rond commandeerden. Overal werden kanonnen afgeschoten en pistolen gebruikt.

"Lever ons Jack!" Riep Gibbs.

"In ruil voor het schip!" Had de duistere kapitein, Emilio terug geroepen, wijzend op de Pearl. Gibbs had de rest van de crew aangekeken en vervolgens geknikt.

"Eerst Jack!"

Uiteindelijk hadden ze hun captain terug gekregen, maar waren ze de Black Pearl kwijt geraakt. Wel hadden ze het schip van hun vijand mogen hebben en waren ermee naar het dichtstbijzijnde land gevaren. Daar hadden ze besloten wat ze gingen doen met Jack.

Het schip, Bloody Mary, was door het gevecht behoorlijk toegetakeld, maar ze waren allang blij dat ze nog een schip hadden! Wel zou Jack hen allemaal vermoorden als hij erachter kwam dat ze zijn Pearl ingeruild hadden, maar op het moment had hij niets te zeuren. Zij hadden hem immers van de vijand gered. Gibbs bracht Jack zo dicht mogelijk bij het dorp, net ver genoeg dat de mensen hem in de morgen zouden vinden en hij ongezien terug kon lopen.

"We moeten gaan." Zei hij, iedereen klom weer aanboord en ze vaarden weg. Niemand zei wat, terwijl ze keken hoe het drop in de verte verdween.

Ze keek nu naar hetzelfde dorp, alleen dit keer kwamen ze er steeds dichterbij. Alleen dit keer zaten ze niet op the Bloody Mary, maar op hun eigen Black Pearl. Ze hadden het schip terug kunnen krijgen.

Een paar dagen nadat ze Jack achter gelaten hadden en ze The Bloody Mary voor het merendeel hersteld hadden besloten ze hun Pearl terug te krijgen. Ze hadden alleen een plan nodig. Aangezien Emilio al die tijd al uit was op the Black Pearl, zou hij niet zo vrijgevig zijn het schip gelijk weer af te staan. Ze moesten vechten.

Het was hen gelukt hun eigen schip terug te krijgen, aangezien the Pearl grotere schade opgelopen had bij het eerste gevecht. Toch was het nog heel moeilijk geweest. Het leek er eerst op dat ze zouden verliezen, maar gelukkig hadden ze nog een plan…

De lucht was nog steeds donker, maar de ochtend zou snel komen, een aantal zonnestralen verschenen al aan de horizon. Het was haar taak aan land te gaan en Jack te vinden, ze had nette kleding aangetrokken, haar haar gefatsoeneerd en was klaar om de mensen te overtuigen dat ze verre familie van Jack was en hem zo mee te nemen. Dat kon natuurlijk heel verkeerd uitpakken, als de mensen toch achter Jack's ware aard waren gekomen, was zij ook verdoemd.

**TBC

* * *

**

'**T is een kort hoofdstuk, maar aangezien ik in dit hoofdstuk nog geen pov wisseling wilde hebben, stop ik hier. Hopelijk is het duidelijk wat er allemaal gebeurd, zo niet, zeg het maar…**

**Review!**


	2. Trying To Forget

**Bedankt voor LA REVIEWS! Sophie, thanks for the tip en YAY voor Anouk, die me half uit de writer's block prut heeft geholpen!

* * *

**

**2) Trying to forget**

Jack hoorde voetstappen in de gang, het waren snelle voetstappen, die van een dame wellicht. Ze waren licht en gehaast. De persoon in kwestie passeerde de deur. Jack die al moeite genoeg had met het openen van zijn ogen, kon op het moment niet bedenken wie er aan de andere kant van de deur rond liep. Hij probeerde zich te bewegen, maar de lakens die over hem heen lagen leken van schuurpapier gemaakt te zijn. Hij voelde zich vreselijk. Toen hij opnieuw voetstappen hoorde opende hij langzaam zijn ogen, de kamer waarin hij lag was verduisterd. Hij zag de omtrek van een deur, verder niets. Hij probeerde rechtop te zitten, maar een vreselijke pijn schoot door zijn rechterarm. Hij voelde hem met zijn linkerhand wat er aan de hand was, aangezien hij niets kon zien. Er zat verband omheen. Hij probeerde opnieuw rechtop te zitten en slaagde erin, maar echt slim was het niet geweest. Zittend voelde hij zich nog beroerder. Toch moest hij weten waar hij was.

Hij herinnerde zich nog dat iemand hem vertelde dat alles goed zou komen, maar wie was dat geweest en waanneer? Hij stond op en begon naar de deur te lopen, bij iedere stap schoot er een pijn door zijn lichaam omhoog, maar hij negeerde het, hij had erger meegemaakt.

_Hij keek om zich heen en zag overal ogen die hem aanstaarden. Hij liep naar de man die recht voor hem stond, de kapitein van het schip. Ook al had hij geen idee wie dat was. De man had een grijns op zijn gezicht, maar keek woedend. Jack was verward en liep onzeker door._

"_Hopelijk ben je trots op jezelf." Zei de man verwijtend, zijn stem was laag en zijn Spaanse accent was duidelijk aanwezig. Het opvallendste aan de man was zijn gezicht, die vol met littekens zat. Jack wist niet wat de man bedoelde en keek hem vragend aan. "Herken je me niet?" Vroeg de man kalm terwijl hij een stap in zijn richting zette._

"_Zou ik dat moeten?" Antwoordde Jack, één wenkbrauw opgetrokken. De man zijn woede was weer terug op zijn gezicht._

Jack had de deur bereikt en luisterde aandachtig of hij iets aan de andere kant hoorde. Er was geen geluid te bekennen, dus besloot hij de deur te openen. Hij knipperde tegen het licht en had meteen spijt dat hij de deur had geopend. Het leek wel of zijn hoofd in tweeën spleet. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht en beet op zijn lip. Hij besloot dat hij toch beter in de donkere kamer kon blijven, tot de hoofdpijn minder werd.

Toen hij weer bij het bed was aangekomen bedacht hij zich iets. The Pearl, hij kon zich vaag herinneren dat er iets mee wat gebeurd. Waar was zijn schip? Als hij nou niet zo dom was geweest en Emilio hem niet in handen had gekregen... Emilio was niet alleen op wraak uit geweest, maar ook op zijn schip.

"_Je weet wat ik wil Jack," Zei Emilio, terwijl hij ook plaatst nam aan de tafel._

"_Niet echt eigenlijk." Antwoordde Jack, zo vriendelijk als het hem lukte. Emilio keek hem vuil aan._

"_The Black Pearl," zei de man simpel, "ik wil hem en zal hem ook krijgen." Jack stond op en plantte zijn handen stevig op de tafel terwijl hij Emilio aankeek._

"_Één schip als the Pearl verdient beter." Riep hij, "geef me één goede reden om hem af te geven." De man grinnikte en bleef kalm zitten._

"_Jij hebt genoeg van mij weg genomen, tijd om de rollen om te draaien."_

Hij hoorde een opengaande deur en keek alert op, in de deuropening stond iemand, een klein iemand, waarschijnlijk een kind. Het licht dat van de gang af kwam was duidelijk minder, zou het al avond zijn? Hij hoorde iemand op de gang wat zeggen, duidelijk een vrouw. De vrouw liep de kamer binnen met een kaars in haar rechterhand. Ze glimlachte toen ze hem rechtop in bed zag zitten.

"Ik zie dat u eindelijk wakker bent."

"Eindelijk?" Vroeg hij verstrooid, hoelang was hij hier al?

"U bent hier al drie volle dagen, we hebben u gevonden dicht aan de rand van het dorp." Antwoordde de vrouw terwijl ze de kamer in liep. Het kind in de deuropening volgde haar.

"Hoe kom ik daar?" Vroeg hij zich hardop af.

"Ik hoopte dat u me dat kon vertellen," de vrouw nam plaats op een stoel naast het bed en zette de kaars op een kastje naast haar. Het kind bleek een jongetje te zijn, hij werd opgepakt en op de vrouw, die waarschijnlijk zijn moeder was, haar schoot gezet. De vrouw glimlachte opnieuw vriendelijk, "ik hoop dat je je iets beter voelt, ik ben Anora Dawn, noem me maar Anora." De vrouw had lichtbruin haar, tot op haar schouders. De kleur van haar ogen kon hij niet onderscheiden, de kamer was nog steeds te donker. Toen hij geen antwoord gaf vroeg ze: "Heb jij geen naam?" Hij dacht snel na, wat moest hij antwoorden?

"er… Jack." Antwoordde hij snel.

"Alleen Jack?" Ze glimlachte en keek naar het jongetje op haar schoot, "dit is Matthew," ze strook wat haren uit het gezicht van het jongetje, die vrolijk rond keek. De vrouw zuchtte en keek hem weer aan. "Wat is er precies gebeurd?" Hij keek een andere kant uit.

"Weet ik niet." Ook al kon hij zich goed herinneren wat er aanboord van The Bloody Mary was gebeurd.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Leave a review! Dan maak je me ontiegelijk gelukkig! Heb ik op het moment echt heel hard nodig… geloof me! (goh, dat klinkt lekker dramatisch! Maar 't is waar…)**


	3. Adán

**Bedankt voor de reviews, Sue-AnneSparrow en BonnieLassie!**

**Dit is de tweede versie van dit hoofdstuk, er waren een paar dingen die ik moest veranderen, maar als je de vorige versie gelezen hebt, hoef je dit niet opnieuw te lezen hoor. (Je zult het verschil waarschijnlijk niet eens op merken)

* * *

**

**3) Adán**

_Hij werd meegenomen en bruut een cel in gegooid. Op de grond lag zeker tien centimeter water. Kalm keek hij de man aan die de cel op slot draaide. De man grijnsde alleen en liep daarna weg terwijl hij de sleutel op een tafel legde. Jack keek erna en zuchtte, daar kon hij nooit bij. Hij keek rond, tegenover hem zag hij een aantal gaten zitten in het hout. Daar was waarschijnlijk al dat water doorheen gekomen._

_Het drong nog steeds niet tot hem door wat er gebeurt was. Waarom had Emilio hem toch weer opgezocht. Hij begreep Emilio's gedachtegang wel, maar had alleen nooit gedacht dat de man ook 'wraak' zou nemen. Ook al was het woord wraak niet goed geplaatst, Jack had geen keuze gehad toen hij geschoten had._

_Er werd een deur opengegooid en Jack schok op uit zijn gedachten. Hij draaide zich om en zag Emilio naar hem toe komen. De man bleef staan voor de celdeur, kuchte even alsof hij duidelijk wilde maken dat wat hij ook te zeggen had heel belangrijk was en begon te vertellen:_

"_Nu al bijna 20 jaar geleden kreeg ik het bericht dat mijn ene vriend op de vlucht was geslagen en mijn andere was vermoord. Eerst dacht ik dat ik jou zou vinden Jack. Maar toen ik Adán zag, wist ik niet wat ik moest denken. Jij hebt hem vermoord, waarom?"_

"_Je weet waarom, hij was gestoord!" Antwoordde Jack._

"_Niet zo gestoord als jij!" De man was opnieuw woedend, "door jou daad was ik alleen! Jij hebt alles weggenomen, hoe kon je weggaan? Hoe durfde je?"_

"_Ik had geen keuze." Zei hij, "als ik de keuze had gehad was ik nooit weggegaan, dat weet je!"_

"_Adán was net zo'n goede vriend van mij als hij van jou was, ik snap niet hoe je het in je hoofd hebt gehaald zoiets te doen." Jack voelde zich met de minuut ongemakkelijker, hoe kon hij Emilio duidelijk maken wat er was gebeurd. Hij zou toch niet geloofd worden. "Hoe kun je met jezelf leven?" Jack keek weg van de man en gaf geen antwoord, Emilio, die dit duidelijk niet waardeerde, pakte de sleutels van het tafeltje en opende de deur. "Ik vroeg je wat!"_

"_Ik snap best dat je boos bent, maar misschien wil je eerst weten wat er werkelijk gebeurd is, voordat je conclusies trekt." Zei Jack kalm. Emilio knikte._

"_Oké, oké, vertel maar wat_ jij_ denkt dat er gebeurd is." Hij klonk redelijk geërgerd en leek ook niet echt heel geïnteresseerd te zijn._

"_Ik zat op mijn kamer toen hij binnenkwam, duidelijk dronken als je het mij vraagt." Emilio moest zich inhouden en Jack deed voor de zekerheid toch een kleine stap achteruit. "Ik vroeg hem wat er aan de hand was, maar hij gaf geen antwoord. Toen ik door vroeg begon hij iets te zeggen over opruimen, ik snapte het niet en hij begon zich steeds vreemder te gedragen. Uiteindelijk pakte hij een mes. Hij probeerde me ermee neer te steken." Jack stopte even en keek Emilio aan, die niet echt onder de indruk leek van zijn verhaal, "zoals ik al zei, ik had geen keus. Ik pakte mijn pistool en uh…" voor hij zijn zin af kon maken werd hij naar achter geduwd en sloten twee handen om zijn nek._

Voor de zoveelste keer die week schok hij wakker, hij realiseerde zich dat hij met zijn eigen hand naar zijn hals had gegrepen in een poging zichzelf te verdedigen. Langzaam liet hij zijn arm zakken. Waarom moest hij dit alles toch herbeleven? Gelukkig was dit nog één van de minder erge dromen geweest, het kon veel erger. Soms was het zo vreselijk dat hij van zijn eigen gil wakker werd.

Hij sloot zijn ogen opnieuw en bleef nog even liggen, tot hij besefte dat hij te wakker was om opnieuw te gaan slapen en opstond.

Hij opende de deur en keek uit een raam die in zijn kamer ontbrak. Het was nog heel vroeg in de morgen, de zon was nog nauwelijks te zien. Hij zag de zee in de verte en zuchtte, wat zou hij daar graag naartoe gaan. Toch kon hij dat niet maken, de mensen waar hij tijdelijk verbleef waren heel vriendelijk en totdat hij compleet beter was kon hij hier niet weg. En zelfs al zou hij naar de zee toe gaan, hij kon moeilijk in zijn eentje een schip kapen en varen, zonder enig idee te hebben waar hij heen moest. Hij liep naar de trap en ging naar beneden, hij glimlachte toen hij Matthew in de keuken zag zitten. Het jongetje keek op van zijn broodje, terwijl Jack naast hem op een stoel neerplofte. Matthew was meestal vroeg op, meestal nog voor Jack beneden kwam.

**TBC**

* * *

**Please review!**

**Het is een vaag einde van een hoofdstuk, maar omdat ik zo weg moet en 't toch op fanfiction wilde zette, moet het maar ff zo.**

'**Je kan nooit teveel ei in je salade stoppen…'**

**Ja ik weet het ook niet… 't is net zoiets als: 'nooit een gegeven kanarie in zijn oor kijken.'**

**Zoals je misschien wel kan zien aan de kwantiteit en kwaliteit van dit hoofdstuk, ik heb weetje last van writer's block… beetje maar hoor -,- hopelijk trekt het snel over…**


	4. two left

**THANKS for the REVIEWS! YAY FOR YOU!**

**Dit hele hoofdstuk is een flashback, just so you know.

* * *

**

**4) 2 left**

Adán lachte en hief zijn eerste glas rum, Emilio en Jack hieven de hunne ook en samen proostten ze.

"Op onze vriendschap!" Riep Emilio, de drie vrienden lachten, typisch Emilio. Adán keek afwezig om zich heen. Jack's ogen kruisten die van Emilio en beide dachten hetzelfde. Soms leek hun vriend in een soort van roes te verkeren, ze schonken er geen aandacht meer aan, maar het was niet normaal. Op die momenten was hij afwezig en keek gewoon wat om zich heen, waarschijnlijk niets ziend. Sommige mensen verklaarden hem voor gek, anderen, gelovigen, dachten dat de duivel zijn lichaam van tijd tot tijd overnam en zo waren er nog meer verklaringen voor Adán zijn gedrag. Jack en Emilio, die alle redenen onzin vonden en wisten dat Adán een goed persoon was, waren hiermee dan ook de enigen. Adán had nooit iemand kwaad gedaan, maar toch werd hij verafschuwd.

"Nog plannen voor vanavond?" Vroeg Emilio, Adán schudde zijn hoofd.

"Misschien…" grijnsde Jack.

"Laat me raden," zei Emilio, "is 't vrouwelijk?" Jack schudde onschuldig zijn hoofd. "Dat is me een beetje té onschuldig, Jack."

"Tja, de dames vinden me nou eenmaal leuk, wat doe je eraan?" Grapte hij, ook al was wat hij zei waar. Na nog geen vijf minuten zaten Emilio en Adán inderdaad alleen.

"Dit gebeurd nou altijd." Zei Adán, Emilio wist niet zeker of zijn vriend het goed- of kwaadschiks bedoelde. Adán kenende, waarschijnlijk goedschiks.

"Neem 't hem niet kwalijk." Grinnikte Emilio, "zouden wij ook doen, als hij ze niet allemaal zou inpikken." De twee lachten.

Die avond, nadat ze het café verlaten hadden, zat Jack weer thuis. Het was al lang over middernacht en hij was redelijk moe. Hij hoorde gestommel op de gang en vroeg zich af wie er zo laat nog op was. De deur ging langzaam open, hij keek op en zag Adán in de deuropening staan.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg hij, lichtelijk bezorgt, bij het zien van de blik in de ogen van zijn vriend. "Is er iets mis?" Adán antwoordde niet. "Adán?" Adán sloot de deur achter zich en ging rustig op één van de stoelen in de kamer zitten. Jack nam weer plaatst op de rand van het bed en keek zijn vriend nog steeds vragend aan. "Zeg alsjeblieft iets." Probeerde Jack en het leek even te werken. Adán was van plan wat te zeggen, maar sloot zijn mond toch weer. Jack stond op en liep naar hem toe. Adán verrekte geen spier en bleef gespannen zitten. "Wat doe je hier zo laat nog?"

"Opruimen." Zei Adán, het was het eerste dat hij gezegd had. Zijn stem was laag en net iets luider dan een fluistering. Jack legde een hand op zijn vriend zijn schouder.

"Wat moet je opruimen?" Adán's ogen flitsten naar hem toe en Jack deed een stap achteruit. Adán was woedend, maar waarom?

"Zij zeggen het." Sprak zijn vriend.

"Wie? Wie zeggen wat?" Vroeg Jack.

"Opruimen." Zei hij weer.

"Wat moet opgeruimd worden?" Adán stond op van zijn stoel.

"Hij." Jack was in de war, wat was er toch aan de hand en waarom deed Adán zo vreemd.

"Misschien moet je even naar buiten." Besloot Jack. Adán schudde zijn hoofd.

"Eerst opruimen."

"Oké, zeg me wat je op moet ruimen, wie is hij?" Adán rees zijn hand. Hij wees naar Jack, wiens ogen groot werden.

"Hij."

"Mij! Waarom? Dit is niet grappig oké, Adán?" Jack kreeg geen antwoord. Adán haalde iets uit zijn broekzak en Jack herkende het gelijk als een mes.

"Hij moet opgeruimd." Hij begon op Jack af te lopen, die langzaam achteruit liep.

"Waarom doe je dit? Wat heb ik gedaan?"

"Stelen."

"Wat? Ik heb niets gestolen!" Riep Jack verbaast.

"Jawel!" Adán was nu echt woedend. Hij balde zijn vuist en haalde uit. Jack moest moeite doen om zijn evenwicht te bewaren en verloor die toen Adán opnieuw uithaalde, zijn hoofd knalde tegen de punt van een kastje aan en even leek hij zijn bewustzijn te verliezen. Hij keek om zich heen en zag zijn pistool liggen. Langzaam, zodat Adán het niet zou merken begon hij naar het wapen toe te kruipen. Hij pakte het op en hield het veilig achter zijn rug. Hij stond op en probeerde nog naar de deur te rennen, tevergeefs, Adán had hem vastgegrepen. Hij haalde uit met het mes en Jack die het zag aankomen trok zich los uit Adán's grip en richtte het wapen. Zonder af te wagen schoot hij. Hij zag Adán op de grond vallen en realiseerde wat hij gedaan had. Hij rende de deur uit en de trap af naar beneden, alles om weg te komen.

"Jack, wat gebeurd er?" Riep zijn vader van bovenaan de trap, "'t is midden in de nacht!" Jack keek op met geschrokken ogen. "Ik dacht dat ik een schot hoorde." Zijn vader geeuwde en Jackdraaide zich om en sprintte de deur uit. Hij kon hier niet langer blijven, als iemand ontdekte wat hij had gedaan…

**TBC

* * *

**

**REVIEW! Pleazzzzzzz?**

**-xxx-**


	5. Confusion

**Bedankt voor de reviews, Sue-AnneSparrow, BonnieLassie, Autumn Avaia en Tess! Luv u!**

**Ik hoop dat het allemaal niet verwarrend begint te worden, aangezien ik af en toe in flashbacks vertel en af en toe in tegenwoordige tijd, anders moet je het maar zeggen. Even voor de duidelijkheid, alles dat schuin gedrukt is, zijn flashbacks.

* * *

**

**5) Confusion**

Vermoeid liep Jack de trap op naar boven, hij wist niet waarom hij tegenwoordig zo snel moe was. Misschien kwam het doordat hij in de nacht niets anders deed dan dromen over de vreselijke gebeurtenissen die de afgelopen paar weken rondom hem hadden afgespeeld. Hij liet zichzelf op het bed neervallen en keek naar het plafond. Hij wenste dat hij terug was op the pearl, dronken en zonder zorgen.

_Hij schok wakker en keek gealarmeerd om zich heen. Hij bevond zich ergens op een koud oppervlakte. Ineens merkte hij dat het niet alleen koud was maar ook nog eens nat. Hij schok op, toen hij merkte dat hij in water lag. Alles om hem heen was donker en redelijk beangstigd probeerde hij zich te herinneren waar hij was. Hij voelde om zich heen en zijn hand kwam in aanraking met iets solide. Toen hij beter voelde bleek het houd te zijn. Hij hoorde het geklots van water en wist dat hij op een schip zat, maar zeker niet the pearl. Hij stond langzaam op en ondanks de pijnlijke schok die door zijn lichaam schoot lukte het hem. Hij voelde de tralies die van stalen buizen in elkaar was gezet en herinnerde zich ineens het voorval van de vorige dag._

_Waarom Emilio hem niet gewoon kon geloven, snapte hij zelf ook niet. Ze waren altijd vrienden geweest, zelfs nog voor ze Adán kenden. Hij had zelf al moeite genoeg met het feit dat hij één van zijn vrienden neer had geschoten, zonder dat Emilio hem dit alles aandeed. Een deur opende krakend en iemand kwam een trapje naar beneden. Jack keek op._

"_Dus je bent eindelijk wakker?" Vroeg Emilio hem, hij knipperde tegen het felle licht dat naar binnen scheen en antwoordde niet. "Niet zo onbeleefd, mijn vriend."_

"_Vrienden geloven elkaar." Zei hij spottend terug._

"_Wat zei je?" Vroeg Emilio dreigend._

"_Dat vrienden elkaar zouden geloven." Zei hij opnieuw, kalm. Emilio kwam met grote passen naar hem toe gelopen en bleef aan de andere kant van de tralies staan._

"_Vrienden vermoorden elkaar niet, zul je bedoelen." Emilio's stem was laag en nog steeds even dreigend. Jack wist even niet goed wat hij moest doen, natuurlijk had Emilio gelijk, maar hoe kon Jack duidelijk maken dat hij echt geen andere keuze had gehad. Of had hij die wel gehad, maar dacht hij het probleem snel op te lossen door naar zijn pistool te grijpen. Emilio begon weer te praten, alleen dit keer op een normale toon: "Je weet best hoe het bij mij thuis was, Jack. Hoe kon je me op die manier alleen laten? Als er iets aan de hand was, kwam ik altijd naar jullie toe, ik had niemand anders!"_

"_Het spijt me!" Zei Jack, hij begon steeds minder zeker te worden van zijn zaak._

"_Nee, dat doet het je niet." Zei Emilio, "anders zag ik het." Jack bleef hem aanstaren, zonder verder iets te zeggen. Hij zag de pijn in Emilio's ogen en wist dat Emilio hetzelfde wilde zien in de zijne._

Jack zuchtte en dacht voor de zoveelste keer na over alles wat gebeurd was. Wie van hen had gelijk. Natuurlijk was het fout van Emilio om hem op die manier duidelijk te maken wat hij ervan vond, maar aan de andere kant, had Emilio wel gelijk over het feit dat Jack zijn eigen vriend had vermoord. Jack zuchtte opnieuw en probeerde zich te bedenken wat hij nu moest doen. Ineens wist hij het, hij ging rechtop zitten en sprong uit bed.

_Jack keek rond op het schip, Emilio had hem uit de cel gehaald met de woorden: 'Geniet ervan, het zal de laatste keer zijn.'_

_Jack slikte en keek naar de horizon, waar zou zijn pearl zijn? Zou dit echt de laatste keer zijn dat hij naar deze horizon keek? Als Emilio echt van plan was alles weg te halen wat Jack dierbaar vond, wel._

"_Je hebt altijd al zo gekeken naar de horizon," Jack schok op en keek opzij, daar stond Emilio, hij leek zelfs te glimlachen. "Ik wist altijd al dat je er eens vandoor zou gaan met die boot." Emilio had het over de boot die altijd aan de kade lag, hij leek van niemand te zijn en Jack had vaak voor de grap gezegd dat hij hem zou stelen. Nooit met de intentie dat ook daad werkelijk te doen, terwijl uiteindelijk hij uit pure wanhoop met diezelfde boot te vluchten._

"_Waarom ben ik hier?" Vroeg Jack na een lange stilte. Emilio grijnsde alleen wat, alsof hij niet doorhad dat de vraag aan hem was gesteld._

De kamer was donker en dat wees erop dat iedereen naar bed was, Jack sloop de gang door en bleef even versteend staan toen hij dacht iets te horen. Vervolgens vervolgde hij zijn weg naar de deur en eenmaal buiten begon hij te rennen. Plotseling liep hij tegen iemand op die hij daar niet had verwacht.

* * *

**Sorry, had to end here guys! Als je wilt weten hoe 't verder gaat, zul je toch moeten reviewen! Ik denk dat ik dit wel een van de mindere hoofdstukken vind, maar ik wist even niet meer zo goed hoe ik verder moest en heb eerlijk gezegd redelijk wat uit het niets gehaald…**

**Now everybody! Click! Click! Click! And sent moi a review! (oke, dat sloeg nergens op... jup Ginevra-psk ik lijd inderdaad aan slaap gebrek…)**

**XXX**


End file.
